The Flower
by Dude492
Summary: Sequel to: Subbmission, Shaymin arrives back from her Offering Festival to give Flowers to a Vasty to help with her problem of avoiding Males, unfortunately she stumbles across an Umbreon who knows Vasty all too well. FXFXM, OCXShaymin(SkyForme)XUmbreon, Anthro, Lemons


_**A/N: Dear ValantineandVasty, Sorry for the delay on this sequel, truth was, I am terrible at making oneshots at a steady pace, everytime I went to work on this story my mind would be clouded, I was also trying to update my other stories (Failed) as well as my deviantart which can be time consuming, Sorry for not telling you the truth but I was afraid if I did you'd have become sad and I know how much you love Squki and the others so I lied about its progress to make more time, I feel like sh*t for lying to you and you have every right to be mad.**_

_**Sorry Vasty,**_

_**Dude492**_

I summoned some Passia Flowers for my friend, Vasty, who was helping me take care of a Portal Problem in limbo in my place, I felt kinda bad for not doing my job but all the Humans in Floraroma Town put together a collection of Flowers and Plants that is hard for me to make and they only do it every five years so I never miss it. I picked up the Passia Flowers and flew to the overworld, where good Pokemon and Humans go when they die, it's also what I like to consider a Vacation home when I'm in sky forme, I bounded through the path in the meadow before I jumped and my wings caught the strong breeze in the wind and I soon found myself flying through the air above Sinnoh.

"Wheee!" I laughed as I rolled through the air with the winds smoothing out my fur on my body, I sighed in reply as I floated towards a cloud and activated my charm as the Cloud changed to a slight hazel colour as I flew through it and soon found myself sailing above the Overworld with sprits waving a warm welcome back as I waved back and then flew to Vasty's cloud den.

"Vasty? You here? I brought some special Flowers for you!" I called but still no sign of Vasty, 'She must be still out fixing the rifts.' I thought as I left the Flowers on the desk before a rift opened and I fell in stupidly before crashing on a rock path, after dusting myself off I noticed I was in a strange cavern before a loud roar shook the caverns and I couldn't help but flee in fear into the brightly lit nearby home as a Shadow made the area darker and darker.

I barely tumbled in as the Shadow passed over the house as another Shadow glared at me from what looked like a recently slept in bed, A breeze swept over me from behind as the door behind me slammed shut as yipped in surprise, the shadow now had a sharp toothed smile as the shadow around the Pokemon faded to reveal an Umbreon, and from the looks of it: A Umbreon who'd grown into a Demonic version of itself.

"Who are you?" He chuckled quietly as felt fear from his question.

"S-Shaymin, w-who are you?." I asked

"Squki." He grinned with triangular teeth, I couldn't help but stutter out of fear until I felt something fall from my back, 'A Gracidea Flower! I can turn into Sky Forme and beat the Umbreon or fly out of here!' I realised as I stepped onto the flower and felt the Transformation take place as the Umbreon watched in Amusement, My ears grew to become wings as my paws grew into legs and I felt my eyes become bigger as Squki clapped slowly.

"Impressive magic show Shaymin, but I'm afraid that won't do you any good." He grinned as I charged the door but it remained unaffected by my tackle, I tried a razor Leaf but it still remained there as the Umbreon sighed.

"Look Shaymin, you aren't leaving until you do something for me." Squki sighed as he got bored from my attempts of escape.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping I could just get out of this Pokemon's Den and go back to my nice, soft flower bed.

"Fuck me." He grinned, 'He kept locked in here so he could mate with me?!'

"Aw come on-" The Umbreon chuckled as he slid off the bed and approached me while I attacked him but I wasn't as strong as the other legendaries as he shrugged off the attacks before pulling out something from his tail.

"See this? This is a little charm I got from the last girl who was unfortunate enough to find her way into my humble home, using this: I can call in at anytime. Watch." He grinned as he pointed the charm to an empty spot of his house to where a portal was created, I could my friend Vasty was reading the card I'd put with her flowers, she muttered something about being lucky before turning around to face me and Squki with a surprised look on her face.

"Squki? Shaymin?!" Vasty exclaimed with wide eyes as she dropped the Passia flowers onto Squki's floor.

"Sup." Squki grined as I tryed and run to the portal to Vasty's den as she steps through to Squki's room before she closed the portal behind her, leaving me to crash into the stone walls.

"Ow, Vasty!" I whined, she must have lost some of her power to keep portals open, until I noticed my best friend and the sex fiend kissing each other, I quickly stood and tackled Squki away from her in case he used Hypnosis on her.

"Vasty!" I called as she looked at me with a face of confusion.

"I'm fine Shaymin." She said while something grabbed me and threw me onto the bed, I scrambled up only for Squki to pin me on the bed, I scrambled and kicked but to no result.

"You've made me into a very angry Umbreon!" He growled as something grew through his fur, I thrashed wildly after seeing what it is was: His blood red member, I tried to kick away but Squki was too strong as he pierced me, the pain was unbearable as he froze and I shook from the stinging pain.

"Seeing as I'm a gentlemon, I'll wait 'til it's stopped stinging." He taunted, I wanted to move or escape or something but I couldn't, It hurt too much down there, but soon the pain eased a little and I looked around for a way out, Vasty stood with concern, 'Why didn't she tackle this guy off of me?!'.

"Seems you've healed up!" Squki said with a hint of glee as I tried to protest but he'd already started ramming his Penis into me, rocking me with every thrust.

"Stop! Stop it!" I cried but he continued, pushing his throbbing member into me and pulling it out just so he could keep going, our flesh slapped and echoed throughout the Den as he grunted at me.

"You're tight!" He complemented as I looked away from him, though from the corner of my eye I could see him smiling manically, as if this were a challenge and at my realisation he pounded faster, his knot know slipping in and out of me faster than I cared to time as I felt my lower body heat up from sex.

"Ah!" I couldn't help but moan loudly as Squki grinned at my reaction.

"Someone's letting themselves go." He teased as I tried to wriggle free but his cock pushing and pulling through me made me immobile as he continued pummelling me thoroughly with his cock, 'Oh Arceus Shaymin! You're swearing now, you need to get out of here!' My mind nagged but my body was overcome with a strange warm and pleasurable feeling, I notice Squki gritting.

"Hey Shaymin! You know what i'm about to do?!" He gritted as he thrusting harder, my body spasming occassinally from the feeling, but if he comes inside of me: 'I could get Pregnant!'

"No! Don't!" I cried as the Umbreon pushed in with a Final thrust, 'He… He did it…' I thought blankly before he chuckled and pulled out, taking off the Black Comdom and waving it side to side.

"Gotcha!" Squki laughed as I stood up and tackled him to the floor, I prepared an Energy Ball before Vasty slid infront of him, forcing me to cancel my attack.

"Vasty! What the fuck are you doing?! He raped me!" I told her while she pulled him up.

"I know but… He… I picked him as my mate." Vasty confessed as Squki looked up in shock.

"Wait… Serious? Me?" Squki asked while looking at her before Vasty kissed Squki much to his surprise as I looked around for an escape, while for some reason I couldn't help but feel aroused by their kissing, I shook around while looking for an escape but the bulky door still didn't budge and there was nowhere else to go, I leant against the door while Squki pushed Vasty onto the bed.

"Vasty! What are you doing?!" I yell as she looks over with a smile.

"It's ok Shaymin, I'm cosumating the relationship." She said calmly before Squki and Vasty kissed deeply, their toungues twirling around each other without a care whilst I sat, terrified of what my Friend had become, She smiled at him before he slid into her.

"Ugh! Damn! How are you so tight?!" Squki grunted as Vasty moaned in Escasty of his penis inside of her, her flesh pushing against his cock as he rammed it in faster and faster, I felt something dribble as I looked down, It is a clear liquid that smelled of Flowers, it was my Arousal Juice! Was I being turned on by their acts of Intercourse… I shivered as my body cried out for a Cock just like Squki's, then I had idea, an idea that before I would have called perverted and never looked back on it, I soon climbed to the bed as well as Vasty's eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Shaymin! What are you-"

"Squki, Please… Fuck me too." I pleaded, Squki looked to Vasty who sighed then nodded, Squki held my waist before rubbing his Member on my femimine lips, I could feel it's size, it felt like it'd stretch me more despite being inside me once, Squki then pushed it inside as a let out a yelp.

"Argh! Damnit you two are really fricken' tight!" Squki noted as he began to fuck once more, I panted at every slide he did inside of me as Vasty squirmed and watched in Anticipation of her turn as Squki went faster, His knot banging against me like a Battering ram to a Fortress gate.

"Do it Squki! Fuck me with knot!" I panted, Squki grunted in effort before forcing his knot inside of me, with nothing left to insert he motioned the intercourse as I shifted up and down while shaking of sheer pleasure, Squki grunted as he slammed his eyes shut, he switched from me to Vasty as he came, with Vasty crying out in pleasure while I came at the sight of the two. Me and Vasty panted as Squki's eyes widened.

"Uh, lucky I'm a terrible shot…" Squki chuckled nervously as I shakily stood up the confront the rapist.

"And why would that be, Rapist?" I asked him as he raised a finger.

"One: It's not rape if you like it, Two, I came in Vasty's asshole instead of her other one, at least she can't get pregnant, heheh." He chuckled nervously again as he sighed and pulled out the charm he'd used to summon Vasty, making a portal to the Overworld.

"Now I hope you can keep a secret Shaymin, Me and Vasty have to talk about a few things about this Relationship thing." Squki said while looking at Vasty and rubbing the back of his head.

"Vasty? You sure you're ok with this guy?" I asked her, she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I don't why but I felt like I'd go crazy without him." Vasty smiled at Squki.

"You mean me or my dick?" Squki grinned as Vasty kissed him once more.

"Both." She answered before waving goodbye to me as I went through the portal as it closed behind me, leaving me with dropped Passia Flowers in Vasty's room. I thought about what happened, and if I should tell Arceus, but given the pleasure I felt, I took the flowers and flew down to the Unova Region. 'I hope a certain Simisage like Flowers and Suprises.' I thought as I giggled at the plan I made.

THE END

_**A/N: Now Vasty, this is the LAST one I'm doing about Squki and Vasty, You should do your own! Get some fans behind you and Squki! Thanks for reading and sorry about how long it took!**_


End file.
